05537
}} is the 5,539th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 19 February, 2010. Written by SAMANTHA DOLAND DE VAUX Directed by ADRIAN BEAN Plot Part 1 Zak comes out of Smithy Cottage and calls for Lisa. She doesn't have to rush to work as the Sharma’s have told her to come in at lunch for a chat about yesterday. Doug catches Diane as she walks past Wylde’s Home Farm Fayre and gives her a free sample of some biscuits. Sandy approaches and asks if they have heard anything from Ashley or Laurel, which they haven't. Diane invites them both for a casserole tonight and they are delighted. Faye walks through the village distracted. As she gets home Ryan comes out and tells her that the tumble dryer is broken. She overreacts before catching herself and apologising. Ryan heads off confused. In Lytham St Annes, Ashley returns to see Laurel and is greeted at the door by Gabby. Laurel has organised a day out at a donkey sanctuary which has a play park and Ashley thinks it will give them chance to talk. Nicola feeds Angelica and tells Jimmy she is working from home today. Carl comes in with the kids who are getting under each others’ feet. He agrees to take them into town and treat them since it's the last day of the holidays. Nicola comments on him spoiling them when they have left but Jimmy can understand that after the scare he wants them to be happy and it's nice to see some effort from him. Nicola scoffs but Carl comes back through and tells them he'll pop to the supermarket and cook tea for everyone tonight as well. Jai comes into the office and Nikhil is nervous about sacking Lisa. They don't think she is the type to steal from work but the evidence is all there. Nikhil tells Jai about Debbie suggesting a business deal and Jai thinks he was wise turning her down, Nikhil says nothing. Ashley and Laurel are returning from the day out with the kids. Ashley wants to force Laurel into a conversation about their situation and Ashley feels bad about souring the couple of days they have had together. David is sympathising with Leyla having Shadrach staying at Victoria Cottage as they leave Café Hope. Zak joins Lisa, Charity, Debbie and Lizzie at a table and tells them that the police have given them the van back. He is hopeful that as a first offence Lisa might get off lightly and Charity agrees. Lizzie isn't happy at her current job in the call centre and Lisa suggests she comes with her to the factory as they are understaffed. Rodney has come to see Nicola and he is repeating his offer to let her and Jimmy move in with him. She doesn't want to ruin her current happy relationship with him. Carl and Jimmy come in from the back after playing basketball with the kids and Carl wonders if Angelica could move back in with Jimmy and Nicola so that his kids can have their own rooms as they aren't used to sharing. Carl wants Jimmy to talk to Nicola about it but she overhears and isn't best pleased. Shadrach sits at the Woolpack bar miserable as Katie and Gennie look on. Ashley returns and Doug wonders if Laurel has come back as Ashley wasn't due back until tomorrow. He tells them he tried to force the issue and they think he was right and has to keep going with it. He doesn't want to drive her away though. Part 2 Jimmy and Nicola discuss Carl's request. She can't blame him but wants him to remember to always ask her in future! Lisa arrives at the factory as the police drive away, seen off by Jai and Nikhil. They ask Lisa what happened and she confirms that she hit the policeman but that she never took anything from the factory. They don't owe him any loyalty so she tells them it was Shadrach but that if they tell the police she won't admit it to them. Nikhil starts to walk away but Jai is sympathetic and they agree to let her keep her job as they will get their materials back and can trust her. In the Woolpack Doug feels he has been too hard on Ashley but Diane can't believe her ears. They don't want to interfere but feel that they must do something. Diane decides to go and see Laurel. Doug wants to come along. Bob tells Gennie to buy Shadrach a drink as he is more depressing than usual. He is worried about her going against the Dingles but she says her family loyalties are different to theirs and he can stay with her for now. Nikhil has come to see Debbie at the garage. He wants to know about the business deal, as long as it's legal. She sends Ryan off on his break and confirms that it's not dodgy stock. He is eager to go ahead and says he will see her in the pub later. Faye sees Katie on Main Street and gets blanked. Faye asks her is she is ok and Katie is incredulous that she would even ask. She can't believe that Faye would do that to her own son but hasn't the energy to really have a go at her. An angry Laurel brings some tea in for Diane and Doug. She wants to know what Ashley has said but they admit that they are there of their own accord. Laurel is still adamant that Ashley should have believed her and known she was right but Diane and Doug want her to consider things from Ashley's side as well. Laurel can't bring herself to forgive him for choosing Sally over her, he may as well have cheated on her. Rodney is at the bar with Nikhil, Lisa and Zak as Bob serves him. Lisa and Zak have bought Nikhil a drink to thank him as Shadrach comes in. Nikhil lets him know that he knows it was him and tells him to leave before he calls the police. Charity and Debbie enter as he prepares to leave. Nikhil suggests they get a table as Charity orders the drinks. Debbie is straight to business and Nikhil wants a 60/40 split as he is fronting the money. Charity comes over to see if they are on. Laurel is tidying the tea things away as Doug and Diane are preparing to leave. They want her to at least think about what they have said. She is still angry but is starting to see what they are saying Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes